The Mage
by PKRikku
Summary: A new arrival has appeared, and this one has been slightly underestimated, but can he survive the horrors of war?


**Chapter 1 has arrived! If you have any tips for future chapters, let me know. Hopefully this is decent, enjoy.**

"Why do we need a new member? We're good the way we are now!" Scout was furiously confused at his teammates, slamming his hands on the table, not reacting a bit as if it didn't bother him.

"Ya might 'oughta go speak with the Administrator about that one, mate." Sniper replied.

"It wouldn't hurt having a new team member, though." Spy silently remarked.

"I'm just sayin', we don't need one. We've dominated the BLU much much more than they have us. It would just be a showstopper, know what I mean?"

"Well, laddie, it depends. You can't just assume this one'll get in our way, y'know." Demoman stated, "Maybe she'll be a fantastic un', no?"

"Maybe..." Scout replied.

"Thank about it, mate; even though we're fine the way we are now, we could be even better! Hell, we would probably never lose again!" Sniper stepped in.

"Okay, now that's just exagerrating. I mean, isn't BLU also recieving a new member as well?" Scout asked.

"Maybe, we don't know for sure." Spy answered.

"Maybe I could do a little bit of research, possibly." Medic seemed curious.

"Anyway, where's Cap'n? Surely the train isn't here yet."

"He went to train station early to wait for her." Heavy replied.

"Okay, and where's the Engineer? I haven't seen him for long."

"Most likely in the workshop, maybe workin' on somethin'." Sniper answered.

"Does anyone wanna go down and wait with Cap'n, maybe to let her feel more welcome?"

"To this place? This place doesn't even deserve the least of welcome. Plus, what gave you an idea of Soldier actually patronizing someone?" Spy replied with a disgusted tone in his voice.

* * *

At the train station, silence filled the rich air. The Soldier assumed he must have arrived a bit too early, so he sat on one of the benches that accompanied the entrance/exit of the station. Eventually he heard a soft whistle in the distance, signaling the arrival. The noise slowly became louder and louder until it almost start piercing into his ears, albeit he didn't wince the least or covered his ears. He didn't seem to care too much about loud noises unless if it were to completely turn him deaf.

As the train slowly came closer, he wanted it to last forever, the ride here. He certainly didn't want a new member of the team, and he surely wasn't gonna treat this one any sweeter. In fact, he's planned to give this one the worst of treatments, including extra training, almost no food, probably reducing to less than one meal a day, and certainly not befriending him. He never really talks to anyone at the base, he either stays in his room to take care of his weapons, or trains himself outside.

"Finally..." The intimidated Soldier complained.

Eventually, the train slowed to a stop and made one final whistle before opening the passenger doors.

At first, Soldier couldn't see anything in the train, confused, looking around and asking himself where the hell he is. Eventually though, he saw a silhouette walk out from the train and into the bright morning sun.

What was revealed was a very tall and muscular man that wore a hooded cloak that almost touched the ground since it was so long. The cloak was pure red and covered his body (the sleeves definitely covered the entirity of his arms) and split in two when it reached his legs, showing his black leggings. The Soldier couldn't see his face since it was masked by the large hood. However, he thought that he could still see him because once his head turned in his direction, it didn't turn back. It made him feel uncomfortable, so he acted fast.

"Are you the new arrival?" The Soldier shouted, having a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"If you're the Soldier, then yes." The mysterious figure replied. His voice was very deep and had a bit of a southern accent to it, but not much.

"Well shouldn't ya take off your hood? I need to see your face, y'know!" Soldier shouted impatiently.

"Why should I? It seems that you're doing the similar." The figure replied, intimidating Soldier. His face turned red and he pushed the figure in anger.

"It doesn't matter what I do around here, soldier! I am the captain around these parts, and I have my own will to hide my upper head area as much as I please, but you're not, and I command you to take your hood off or I'll have to do it for ya!" He commanded furiously with a large amount of anger in his voice, almost dominating it of anger completely.

"Well, if ya say so." The figure said, sounding not the least offended at all. He slid off his hood, revealing his face.

His face had a rough texture, and one of his eyes were covered by a silky but tight eye patch. His right eye however was dark blue, and he had a shaved haircut, still having little hairs covering his head. He had thin facial hair that surrounded his lips and covered his chin and jaws along with him having a thin mustache.

He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya'. In case ya don't know, I'm the Mage of the RED team now."

The Soldier stared at his held-out hand in pure confusion.

"What're you holdin' out your hand for, soldier?!" He shouted in frustration.

"It's a handshake, sir. Haven't you ever done a handshake before?" The Mage asked, curious of this apparent uncommon inexperience.

"No soldier, and I never will!"

"Alrighty then." He put his arm back to his side.

"We should probably go, then."

"Finally!" Soldier complained.

On the way back to the RED base, the Mage and Soldier didn't talk at all, execpt for Soldier murmuring to himself every now and then about his despise of this idea.

When they finally arrive, the reactions on everyone's faces were... the same. They were all shocked of how large and masculine this guy was, even if his face was hidden by the long hood, since he put it on before they entered, even if Soldier didn't want him to. They thought that even just his masculine look could be actually more than Soldier's amount of masculinity, which was considered almost impossible for them.

"Whoa, mate, we got a lookah over here!" Sniper exclaimed, still surprised.

Either sounds of whistling or confusion were made when the Mage entered the room. The Mage didn't turn his head to look at the others, and he could still be able to know what they looked like.

"I honestly did not expect this; in fact, none of us did. We all thought you were gonna be... different." Medic insisted.

"I guess you're the Medic. Nice to meet ya'." Mage shook Medic's gloved hand, leaving an amused look on his face.

"What's the big deal with this guy anyway, just because you're in some fucking fancy suit?" Scout complained.

"Better watch out, lad, he's a mean one, haha." Demoman laughed rather loudly and slapped the man on the back.

"He's not here to make friends, soldiers. You, come with me!" Soldier interrupted as he gestured Mage towards him, creating silence as he followed Soldier into the halls of the dorms, showing him to his room.

Soldier led him to a door at the end of one of the halls. The door was dark brown and seemed polished and very new, and the doorknob was golden-colored, compared to the other doors, which were old, rusty light brown with dents and cracks, with plain silver knobs.

"You have an hour! Then we have training!" He yelled. He opens the door, shoves Mage into the rather large room, then shuts the door.

Mage loses his balance and hits the carpeted floor, the softness catching his fall. 'Why do I have such a luxurous room compared to the others?' He thought to himself.

He saw the bags in his room, begging to be unpacked. He raised his hand and suddenly the zippers started to unzip all at once, and he started to take his belongings and place them in the accurate place to put them, such as clothes in the drawers, books on the shelves, and he brought his special custom made viola that came in a special case, which also contained two black-haired bows, packs of rosin, and his shoulder rest along with a folder containing some sheet music of his favorite concertos and solos.

Eventually, he placed everything where they needed to be in surprisingly just 20 minutes with 40 to kill, so he opened his viola case, which was placed beside his surprisingly soft mattress, took out his viola and bow, then proceeded to tightening the hair on the bow, putting the shoulder rest onto the instrument, rosining his bow, and finally opening his folder and places his favorite solo onto a stand he also brought with him.

He positioned his hand on the bow accurately, prepared his left hand and fingers, and began playing.

The piece began slow and beautiful. As Mage played, he brought beautiful deep notes into the large room, filling the area with sweet bliss. As it progressed, it became more intense, changing into minor keys and playing more aggresively. It seemed if he was playing as if he was fighting a dangerous creature and was trying with all his might to avail.

Eventually, the intensity decreased and it started to change into a happy style, almost as if he was celebrating his imaginary victory, filling the room with fast and happy fiddles of joy. All of this was usual to him as he played, creating and thinking of a fitting story while at the same time remembering the notes as he played.

Finally, the piece ended with a long, beautiful, and peaceful finale, seeming to symbolize the eternal peace that was now brought onto the imaginary land of his.

Immediately after the sound stopped ringing, he heard a knock on his door.

"May I come in?" Mage recognized the deep German accent.

"Of course." The man replied.

Medic opened the door with an astonished look upon his face, as if he'd witnessed something incredible. He slowly walked to him and clapped slowly, making Mage blush, silently thanking himself as he's still wearing the hood that's covering most of his face.

"Zhat vas very beautiful, danke." His voice cracked in awe. "How ever did you learn to play like that?"

"Well I just practiced, that's all." Mage replies, chuckling and blushing.

"Vell, you truely are amazing, my friend. Don't tell anyone about this!" He firmly but passively commanded.

"No problem." Mage smiles even if Medic cannot see it.

"Anyvay, you already know I'm the Medic, but I don't know who you are, vould you mind?"

"Well..." Before Mage continued, he heard Scout call Medic into the dining hall, and only Medic.

"Oh, just to remind you, we have training in 5 minutes! Meet up at the Dining Hall." Medic stated, nervously laughing before rushing into the dining hall.

Mage released sighs of relief. Every time he inhaled, it shivered, and his hands were noticably tremebling, but it seemed that Medic didn't notice, and he noticed that he was also nervous.

He placed his instrument back in his case along with his bow and rosin and headed towards the Dining Hall to be gathered for Training.


End file.
